User talk:DemonicChihuahua/Archive Two
=Demonic Talk 2014= The following messages were posted in the year of 2014 and are now archived. Do not post/edit any messages on here. If you want to talk to me, leave me a message on my talk page: Model The model you uploaded (Sky hampton.jpg) is already in use for User:DeathIsBliss' Scarlet Rosalind Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Next, this is just to remind you that your character, Skylar Hampton, child of Aeolus, has been approved. Please create the page for the char as soon as possible. Inactive? Next, will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone over 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 1st of March, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Newb For getting your current newb, RedHawk220, to graduate to a Level Five user, you receive all three prizes which the Adopt a Newb program offers: 1 god rp, 1 early power up, and 1 shiny new charrie spot. Please update your slot in the Adopt a Newb page. I have already updated the prizes on your user/char forum. Thank you for participating in our program and we hope you continue to help out future newbs! :D Re: Sorry, but I'm no good with things like that. I'd suggest approaching Bach since she's more knowledgeable in this area. re http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Wiki-style_forums this should help with the whole "make a page" thing and list the stuff, cuz it's essentially the way forums are set up. As far as special pages, I don't know what you mean by that. Ummm you just said the same exact thing that I already answered you earlier with ^ my response is still the same, as your message is still the same re special OH those you have to contact wikia about, they create those Re: Model i saw that you've uploaded a picture of Selena Gomez and I just wanted to let you know that there was a voting for her and in short, she is not to be used since she's too recognizable. (Link to the vote) Inactive Will you happen to need the less active status? You've gone almost 2 weeks with no edit and there is no notice that you are on vacation or have anything that will prevent you from getting on the wiki. If, by the 13th of June, you have failed to make an edit or/and inform someone of your inactivity, your character(s) will be deleted. Archived For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your characters have been archived and are thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same characters in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page(s) for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you.